


Fear

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sometime the scariest thing of all is love.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fear

## Fear

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated G 

Fear  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1997) 

Empty ... so empty. Holding hand to breast, she was surprised to feel the beat of a heart, the rhythm of breath, for the hollowness grew daily. A gaping wound that swallowed all ... except fear. Days were filled with work, chores, duties, but these only served to accentuate the lack. 

This void was of a specific shape, a jigsaw puzzle piece whose form was defined with each encounter. Every time she saw him, spoke to him, the space inside became more poignant. Accidental touches, stolen glances served only to keenly edge the fear. 

Tears squeezed themselves from her eyes. Meg brushed them away defiantly, and continued to pace her living floor. 

The hunger he wakened promised to devour her if she let her guard down. So Meg tried not to think of sincere blue eyes, warm smiles, honest hands. 

Just the memory of his touch, was a force that robbed her breath. 

Just the memory of his kiss, was sufficient to double her over as the fear took control. 

He terrified her. His kindness, his caring, his courage, enthraled Meg, yet all she wanted to do was turn and run. Running was not an answer, however, for the emptiness would not be left behind. 

Meg cooled her fevered brow against the chill of the window. Sightlessly gazing out into the night, she trembled. Her traitorous mind replayed brief meetings, incidental contacts, masculine scents. Knowing the symptoms allowed no other balm but the forbidden, she swallowed newborn tears, as the hollowness grew a little more. 

In the shadows, he leaned against the brick wall. Hidden by darkness, he watched as she gazed out the brightly lit window. His capable hands worried the brim of the stetson, as his heart throbbed in yearning. The constant hunger that ate away at a part of him. Ben felt a space expand inside, a place only she could fill. He watched sheltered by the night ... and waited for fear to subside. 

"... I won't fear love." 

Sarah McLachlan - Fumbling towards Ecstasy 

The End 

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
